Darkness in the Moonlight
by Ithilwen C. Malfoy
Summary: Lego-centric Legolas/Aragorn. In Lothlorien, Legolas and Aragorn finally give in to the moonlight. Slash.


Title: Darkness in the Moonlight

Author: Marianne C. Malfoy.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash. 

Spoilers: FotR (book and movie)

Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Flames will be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence they came.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R.Tolkien. I make no money from writing this.

Author's note: This was written as a challenge from my friend, who also wrote an Aragorn/Legolas fic. Her name is Claimed. Go read her fics. 

For Squiggsy, my Muse.

Darkness in the Moonlight

The crystalline light of the Lorien sky filtered through the golden mallorns as Legolas wandered through the wooded glades. It was many centuries since he had last visited to wooded realm and he was enjoying the peace and silence of the trees after the darkness of Moria. It was nearing the end of the day, and in the twilight the air was cool and blue, the trees casting shadows on the ground. 

The silence was broken by faint voices filtering through the wood towards him, and he walked cautiously towards the sound. He soon recognised the voices as those of the two Men of the Fellowship, and allowed himself to smile as he approached silently, his elven grace allowing him to conceal his presence until his appearance in the glade. Listening, he tensed as he heard the words they spoke. They talked of Gondor, their voices hushed, and Legolas could see that they sat huddled together, their heads bowed in conversation. Knowing that it was wrong to do so, but feeling a strange compulsion to stay; to watch the two Men, to hear their whispered words. 

As he watched the tone of the conversation changed and Boromir moved suddenly away from the other man. His face red and glowing with anger and humiliation, Boromir stood and turned from Aragorn. The Ranger frowned and laid a hand on Boromir's arm, but the other man moved further away. Sighing, Aragorn stood and, murmuring a word of parting, left the glade. Stepping swiftly behind a tree, Legolas watched his retreating back, seeing with regret the pain on Aragorn's face. Boromir sank to the ground once more and his head fell into his hands. 

Legolas stepped silently into the clearing and spoke sharply, "You are troubled, Boromir?"

Boromir lifted his head startled and glared at the elf. "You should learn to walk in a louder fashion, Legolas. We Men do not take kindly to being spied upon."

"Aragorn has never been vexed by my Elven ways." Legolas pointed out, intending to irritate the Man. "Have you seen him on your walks in the woods?"

Boromir paused then shook his head. "I have not."

They fell into silence for a moment before Legolas stepped closer and spoke once more, this time his voice quieter, "I see how it pains him."

"I know not what you mean." Boromir said, avoiding Legolas' searching gaze.

"He has led this quest for many miles and through great peril. Through doubt," at this Legolas caught Boromir's eyes, "and through despair. Gandalf has fallen, and his grief is a heavy burden. He does not mean to anger you, he only fears for the safety of the Ringbearer -"

"Then he has nothing to fear from me." Boromir snapped angrily.

Legolas gave a barely perceptible nod then replied, "He is a strong man, and I have no doubt in him. He will lead us well, Boromir. Trust his judgement, as I do, and he will not fail you."

Boromir glanced up at Legolas, his eyes full of remorse. "It is not Aragorn that I do not trust… but myself."

Legolas spoke softly, "You are a good man, Boromir of Gondor. Stay true to the Fellowship, to the Ringbearer and to Aragorn, and you will find you have no need to doubt yourself."

Boromir nodded in thanks and Legolas perceived that the man's heart was less darkened than before. "I thank you, Legolas. I -" Boromir stopped himself from saying whatever it was he was about to, and fixed a smile on his face instead. "I shall seek out the Halflings. Master Peregrine has requested a lesson in swordplay, but I have told him that it would not do for the clash of men's weapons to be heard in Lothlorien." 

"Perhaps he could try his hand with a bow. The Galadhrim are celebrated archers."

Boromir laughed, "Alas, I fear the bow would stand further from the ground than he himself."

Legolas smiled, "Go well, Boromir." Boromir nodded in reply, and Legolas left the glade in search of the wandering Ranger. 

Moving quietly through the softly dewed grass and closing flowers of the dusk, Legolas followed Aragorn through the trees. He did not have to go far before he spied the dark-haired man standing amongst the elanor flowers that bloomed even in the moonlight and now shone silver. The glittering light fell on Aragorn, and lent him an ethereal glow as he stood, lost in contemplation, leaning against a mallorn tree which let its dappled shadow fall across the clearing. Aragorn's fingers were closed around the sparkling jewel that hung from a silver chain at his neck and he stroked it absent-mindedly as he stood with his eyes closed, thoughts no doubt lingering in Rivendell with the Evenstar herself. 

"_Mae govannen, mellonin_." Legolas said softly.

Aragorn tensed a little, then span round to face Legolas. He smiled slightly, relaxing once more, "Well met indeed. I was just… thinking."

Legolas nodded, then stepped forward so that he stood in front of the man. Peering into Aragorn's face he said, "You are tired. You do not get enough sleep. Allow Gimli or Boromir or I to keep watch over the little ones, for you need more rest."

Aragorn shook his head, the dark patches under his eyes telling more than he wished they would. "I cannot -"

"You do not trust us?" Legolas asked, his voice kindly amused. "You trouble yourself too much. Eight walkers there are and it is not right that you should suffer the burden alone."

"Yet nine there were set out from Rivendell." Aragorn said, his voice distant as he repeated the earlier words of Celeborn. "The Fellowship is already broken, and without Gandalf…"

"You must lead us on. You are a king, Aragorn, and were born to greatness. The Fellowship is broken, but it can be righted, and it is not yet sundered. Do not torment yourself with doubts and regrets. It is you who must keep us together."

"Aye, I am a king's heir." Aragorn replied. "Descended from a line of mighty warriors and wise men. The blood of Isildur flows in me, and I wonder if it is my fate to forfeit Middle-Earth for the call of the Ring." 

Legolas frowned, "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are bound to the Ring, but it is not for you to decide what its fate shall be."

Aragorn smiled softly, "She spoke the same words to me."

"The Lady Arwen?"

Aragorn nodded. "She said to me that the darkness did not yet hold sway over me, or her."

"Nor I."

Aragorn lifted his head and smiled as he looked upon Legolas' beauty. "Aye, nor you."

They were silent for a moment before Legolas spoke again, whispering the gentle words, "Do not be troubled. You do not bear this burden alone. You have the love of a fair lady, and surely your heart must rejoice for it."

"Rejoice it did when first I met her in the gardens of Imladris. She were as a vision of Tinuviel and in that moment I loved her, and she I. But I have been so long parted from her, in so many distant lands, that I am grown accustomed to being parted from her. She is beautiful but cold, loving yet distant. A part of me belongs to her, and so it shall always be, but my spirit has begun to wander." Aragorn gazed at Legolas, wishing him to understand, "Another holds my heart."

"Even though the light of the Evenstar can never be surpassed?"

Aragorn raised a hand to trail his fingers gently down Legolas' cheek, brushing away the blonde hair that fell loose and free from its braid around his face. He leant forward, breath caressing Legolas' skin as he murmured softly, "You can take my darkness."

Legolas closed his eyes and felt soft lips press the ghost of a kiss to his. 

"_Melamin_…" He breathed, and Aragorn felt the word as it fell on his skin.

They fell together, lips crushed in passion and urgency, their love and darkness dancing in the moonlight under the mallorns, in the glow of the silver-golden flowers. 

~~~

_Mae govannen, mellonin_ – Well met, my friend. Sindarin.

_Melamin_ – My love. Sindarin.

Please review, and help me win the challenge!


End file.
